1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to projectors, and particularly to a heat dissipation system for a projector.
2. Description of Related Art
Projectors are widely used for conference room presentations, classroom training, and home theater applications. Generally, in order to satisfy high luminance requirements, high-powered light sources are usually employed by the projector. During operation, the high-powered light source produces sufficient heat to burn or cause damage to the projector (e.g. a lens system in the projector and the light source itself). Therefore, heat dissipation systems are required to prevent the operating projectors from overheating. A heat dissipation system including at least one heat dissipation device (a fan, a heat sink, or a heat pipe for example) can effectively dissipate heat produced by the light source in the projector during operation. However, the remaining heat in the projector when it is powered off may cause damage and shorten service life of the projector.
Therefore, an improved projector and a heat dissipation system of the projector are needed to address the aforementioned deficiency and inadequacies.